1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a two-far end supported actuator module for a snake robot using an inner wire, and more particularly, to a two-far end supported actuator module for a snake robot using an inner wire, capable of using a connection brack
et which constitutes a body of a snake robot without additionally installing the conventional connection member which protrudes from an outer surface of the actuator module.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Unlike industrial robots, robots which provide various services at homes, medical institutions, etc. are called personal robots. As a type of the personal robots, there are educational robots or entertainment robots mainly operating for education or play, and having psychological healing effects. Such educational robots or entertainment robots are manufactured to have a similar shape to a man or an animal, so as to provide a user with familiarity. And the educational robots or entertainment robots are configured so as to move freely.
Such educational robots or entertainment robots mainly use a servo actuator module having a controller therein. For instance, the education robots or entertainment robots are configured as two-leg robots for walking or operating like a man, four-leg robots for walking like a dog, a cat, etc., six-leg robots for describing an insect's behaviors, etc., using a servo actuator module. Such two-leg robots, four-leg robots, or six-leg robots should move with various degrees of freedom so as to describe various movements.
More specifically, when designing robots with many modules having one degree of freedom, overweight is loaded on the lower parts. Using big actuator modules to solve this problem, may cause the robots to have an increased volume and load. Accordingly, there are many restrictions in designing multi-joint robots.
A technique to solve such problems has been disclosed in the following cited reference 1. The following cited reference 1 discloses a structure to reduce an excessive load applied to a lower part of a multi-joint robot. The following cited reference 1 relates to a small actuator module set for a small and light multi-joint robot, and a multi-joint robot fabricated using the small actuator module set.
As shown in FIG. 7, in the conventional small actuator module, a master actuator module 210 on the left, and a slave actuator module 220 on the right are arranged so as to face each other. A dual mode connector 225 provided to one side of the slave actuator module 220, and a dual mode connector 225 provided to the master actuator module 210 are connected to each other by a wire. As a result, the master actuator module 210 and the slave actuator module 220 are electrically-connected to each other to implement a single actuator module set.
In the small actuator module set, two actuator module sets are coupled to each other using a connection member (not shown). The small actuator module 210 may further comprise a communication connection portion 212 for wireless communication between a central processing means and a central controller of a multi-joint robot.
However, in the conventional art, two actuator module sets should be coupled to each other using an additional connection member which protrudes to outside. This may cause a difficulty in fabricating a small and light multi-joint robot. Further, as the protruded connection member may interfere with external environments, the robot may have restricted movements, and the entire weight and volume of the robot may be increased.
Besides, as the wire for connecting the two connectors 225 is exposed to outside of an outer circumferential surface of the actuator, movements of the joint may be restricted, and the wire may be twisted. The wire exposed to outside may be damaged due to friction with external environments. Further, the wire exposed to outside may cause the robot to have a degraded appearance.